BloodLust
by FansParadise
Summary: Set after 2x02; Stefan keeps his promise to protect Caroline. No matter what-or who, gets in his way. Definitely Stefan/Caroline; possibly some Caroline/Damon ? maybe a little Tyler/Matt Bromance reunion with the addition of Jeremy. Oh, and wolves...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **_Blood_Lust**

**Author:** FansParadise

**Rating:** R for language, nudity, violence, and sex. Possibly NC17.  
**Category:** AU

**Pairing:** Stefan/Caroline

**Summary:** Set after 2x02; Stefan keeps his promise to protect Caroline. No matter what-or who, gets in his way.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

"Matt."  
Caroline whispered, savoring the way his warm body felt pressed against hers. She knew she had to do something-say something, "This isn't going to work."

"What?"

The confusion in his voice was evident, but there was a hint of uneasiness. He knew what was coming. Suddenly he regretted telling her he was in love with her. He should have known she would not believe him. Now she was trying to opt out of their relationship. She wasn't ready. Sometimes he was so stupid.

"We can't be together." Ignoring the the instinct to plunge into his throat she pulled away. Blocking out the sound of his pulse as it began to ring in her ears, loudly. His heart was racing. Just hearing it was a reminder that no matter how she felt she would never want to hurt him.

_I will always care about you_, she thought.

She pulled his head down to hers for one last kiss. As their lips met, she felt his energy surround her. The heart beating within his chest slowly breaking.

_This was the end._

A second later her lips stopped, and she rested a hand against his chest. The unsteady rhythm of his heart striking a cord in her own. The hope within him fading, replaced with an all too familiar sinking feeling.

She broke the kiss, her entire body shaking. "You have to go."

It was happening again. And she had to fight the impulse, urging her to sprout fangs and feed on the unsuspecting boy. Because she couldn't-she wouldn't allow herself to do it. She had to stay strong. Strong-like Stefan.

"Care, I know that I haven't been the best boyfriend, " he began softly, extending his hand to reach out to her, "but I really do lo-"

Caroline flinched away from his touch as his fingers grazed her cheek. She knew he was just trying to be gentle with her but she was starving. She wanted him gone before she did something she'd regret. Something she'd never be able to take back.

"Leave."

"Caroline," Matt pleaded, taking a few steps to fill the distance she'd put between them. Ready to pull her into another embrace. It could not end this way.

"Don't." She breathed, the smell he exuded intoxicating her. His eyes were begging her to reconsider but she shook her head. "Just leave, Matt. Please."

_Please don't hate me, Matt._ She closed her eyes. Trying to calm down her breathing. She could feel the blood rushing and she turned her back to him. Hiding her altering face from his view.

_Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out...You don't want to hurt him, Care._

"He's gone, Caroline."

_Stefan!_

The girl spun on her heel, a deep frown taking up permanent residence on her face. He hated to see her like this. She was such a sunshine of a personality-bubbly and bright. But now, because of Katherine-because of what she did-the poor girl could never go back. But a second later smiled grazed her lips. Reminding him of the girl he'd study intently during their duble date.

"Stefan."  
She breathed. Glad to see he'd come back. And relieved that Matt's scent was fading. She could never forgive herself if she'd hurt him.

"I couldn't-"

She couldn't get herself to finish. The hunger was clawing inside of her and she had to fight to keep her tears at bay. She'd already cried enough tonight. And she was sure it would not be the last of her tear shed. After all she _was_ living forever-well, if she survived.

"I know."

Sometimes he surprised himself with his selfishness in wanting to be with Elena. It's what led them into this situation. If he hadn't rejected Katherine Caroline would be human...happy, with Matt. But that was neither here nor there. And she didn't appear to blame him-yet.

Stefan met Caroline's eyes. Noting the hue of blue lining them. This wasn't good. Her appetite was a little abnormal but he figured-more like hoped, that it would get better with time.

"Stefan, I am so hungry."

He nodded, digging a hand into his back pocket and pulling out what looked like a pocket knife. The blond watched in confusion as the blade skated across the skin of his palm.

"What are you doing?"  
Caroline jumped at him, taking his hand in hers. Examining the newly formed cut, oozing blood.

"Drink." He said, gingerly placing the knife back into his pant pocket with his free hand.

"What? No!" The blond exclaimed. Eyes hypnotized by the crimson elixir in his hand.

_It really does smell good...maybe just one sip.  
_

"If you don't drink you will go crazy." The intensity of his gaze made her uncomfortable, and she'd even admit a little nervous.

She swallowed hard, hand trembling as she leaned closer. Just the smell was enough to dull the ache deep inside her. But there was a new ache forming. In the pit of her stomach.

His gaze shifted toward her lips. For a second he wondered what it would be like to feel them. Kissing her would be a mistake, though. He couldn't do that-not to Elena.

His mouth twitched at the sudden nipping he felt on his palm.

Feeling the blood begin to trickle down her throat, she looked up. Meeting his gaze. His green eyes following her movements.

Bunching the fabric of the front of his shirt she pulled him closer. Caroline's hand tightening over his shoulder.

_So good._

His fingers moved slightly, touching the sensitive skin at the back of her neck. The warm pads of his tips massaging gently.

"Slow down." He whispered, his face suddenly a hairbreadth from hers, eyes on her mouth. It was hard to describe the way her soft lips felt against his skin-warm, with a heady pressure that ignited a fire within him that sent shivers down his spine.

His thick eyebrows knotted together in discomfort. He tensed. He was enjoying this a little too much.

"That's enough." he said, voice husky. The blond was too enthralled, tugging his body closer. She felt his hardness and heard his ragged breathing. It felt right having him so close. He suddenly found himself fantasizing about what it would be like to have her mouth wrapped around his-

"Caroline." Stefan warned, voice now hoarse. A shiver running down him as her warm center brushed against his throbbing cock. He could feel the change going on with his face. He was aroused-he shouldn't be, but he was. The explicit images going through his head were not helping the matter.

He never imagined it would be so easy for someone to awaken such primal instincts in him-well, anyone other than Elena, or Katherine.

"Sorry." She pulled back, abruptly dropping his hand. She avoided looking into his eyes. To be honest she was little embarrassed.

"It's fine." Stefan murmured. Pulling his hand back from where it was wrapped around her neck. He hadn't realized he had been griping her so tightly until he felt his taut muscles relax.

"Why am I so thirsty?" Caroline sighed, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. Putting the memory of what she'd felt poking her in between her legs at the back of her mind.

The Salvatore watched on in morbid fascination as she wiped his blood off her mouth, using the back of her hand. Biting down on his bottom lip to keep from groaning.

_Oh, god._

That was nearly his undoing and he could feel himself growing hard again. Stefan let out a breath. Remembering the reason he could not do what his cock was twitching for him to do.

_Jesus! She's friends with Elena._

"You're new. It's absolutely normal. You just have to learn how to control it." he managed to say, considering approaching her before thinking better of it.

Distance...it it was a good thing at the moment. So he didn't move a muscle. Instead he allowed his gaze to skim over her body. She appeared a little more rejuvenated at least.

Caroline nodded. Looking down at the alarm clock resting on her bedside table.

**1:32.**

"Damon's right you know." She spoke up. Looking down at her bloodied hand. Considering licking off the remnants before deciding it would not be such a good idea. She hadn't forgotten what had taken place a few moments ago, and she didn't want to create any unnecessary sexual tension. "I mean, it's going to become obvious that something's wrong with me when I start to burn up in the sun just walking out the front door to go to school."

_Mom will kill me. Literally._

"I'm working on that." he told her.

She nearly laughed, "How? Wait, how can you and Damon walk out in sunlight and not get so much as a first degree burn?"

"Lapis Lazuli."

_Lapis Lazuli?_

"It's a crystal that protects us." He explained, crossing his arms over his chest, "Along time ago a powerful witch by the name of Emily Bennett cast a charm on certain Lapis Lazuli crystals meant to be used so that the wearer could walk out in the sun without being harmed."

_Bennett?_

"You're not talking about Bonnie's great-great-great-_great_ grandmother," she interjected at the sound of the familiar surname, "are you?"

He gave a small nod, "Yes. And in the fire that killed Mayor Lockwood were a few vampires with those crystals. If I'm able find one not damaged too badly, it may still be able to protect you. And if not, we can only hope that Bonnie has progressed far enough in her studies to cast the charm herself."

"It can't be that easy." Caroline said matter-of-factly. A lump forming in her throat. Nothing in her life would be easy anymore. She was doomed. There were probably vampires from the stone age walking around that didn't have this supposed protective crystal. There was little hope he'd find one that hadn't been destroyed. From what Elena had told her about the fire-well it sounded terrible. Plus, there was no guarantee Bonnie would even come near her in her state. Being a vampire was a _bitch_. "What's the catch?"

_There's always a catch._

"I don't know where the Founder's buried the burned bodies."

The blond huffed, voice laced with sarcasm, "Well that's just great."

_Bring on the angry mob with torches and pitchforks. How ironic that it would be lead by my own mother._

"But Damon does."

_Shit!_

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I know I haven't updated my other two stories and it's not because I've lost interest, it's because I've been so busy stalking the S/C thread, reading the fans thoughts on the ship. I realized I'd promised **_Layla_**, one of my most faithful reviewers, that I'd write up a fic for her favorite ship. So, after watching '**Brave New World**' and Paul in **Wolf Lake** (which he was so yummy in) I finally settled down and wrote this out.

Should I Continue?  
Yay or Nay, which do you pick?

**Side-Note:** I'm not sure if a vampire getting their blood sucked by another vamp stimulates sexual excitement, but for my fic _it does_. Tee-Hee!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: _Blood_Lust **

**Author:** FansParadise

**Rating:** R for language, nudity, violence, and sex. Possibly NC17.  
**Category**: AU

**Pairing:** Stefan/Caroline

**Summary:** Set after 2x02; Stefan keeps his promise to protect Caroline. No matter what-or who, gets in his way.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_"Stefan." Caroline moaned. He had her prompt up against the trunk of an old, withering tree. Leg placed firmly in between her own. Hands skimming up and down her sides._

_His bare chest pressing against her full round breasts. Her warm fingertips skimming over the soft skin of his back. His breathing ragged and rough._

_He kissed her, pressing his tongue to her teeth. She opened for him, her own tongue battling with his. His hands progressed up her ribs, finding her nipples. A gasp escaped the blond as they hardened under his callus thumbs. He pulled back, watching her squirm.  
_

_"Stefan," she cried. Her eyes closed, head lolling to the side. He leaned down to kiss the curve of her throat. Pale skin. Unscathed. Perfect._

_He bite down. Drawing blood._  
_"Ooh," she moaned as he filled his mouth with her crimson juices._

_Stefan's hands cupped her buttocks, hoisting her up before lowering her down onto his stiffness. She was hot and moist._  
_Caroline locked her legs around his waist, heels digging into his lower back, before she began to move._

_His hips raised to meet hers as she came down on him. Again and again. Harder. Faster._

_A moan escaped him as her own fangs sunk down into his shoulder._  
_"Caroline." he whispered. Lips leaving a trail of wet kisses down her neck. Starting from where the bite mark he'd made was already healing._

_He drove into her harder. She dug her hands into his hair and arched upward for a better angle on his neck._

_"Caroline." he groaned. Hips sputtering out of control,_ "Open your eyes."

That was definitely not Stefan's voice.

Caroline's eyes shot open. Quickly adjusting to the darkness of her bedroom. The only visible movement being the fan rotating above her.

_It was just a dream. A very dirty, naughty dream...about Stefan?_

"_Care_-oline." There was that voice again. It wasn't Stefan's and it wasn't her mother's. It was Satan's.

"Damon." The blond exclaimed through gritted teeth. She pulled herself up into a sitting position. Slumping back against her pillows.

"You know, you talk in your sleep." A mocking smile playing at his lips. Even in the darkness of the room she could see his silhouette.

He was straddling the chair situated at her vanity. Icy, blue eyes looking over her intently.

"Among _other_ things."

She ignored him. "What are you doing here at..."

Caroline looked down at her alarm clock.

**8:00.**

"...eight o'clock in the morning?"

"I brought breakfast," he informed and tossed a water bottle in her direction. "Wouldn't want you starving now, would we?"

She caught it before it could collide with her face. Sending a glare in his direction before looking down to examine it's contents.

"What is it?" She asked, uncapping the bottle hesitantly.

"A protein shake." Eyes showing a gleam of amusement. Though his voice was dripping with sarcasm. "What do you think? It's what Stefan passes off as blood."

Caroline's nose scrunched up at the scent in distaste. It didn't smell as good as the blood she'd had before. And without a doubt not as good as Stefan's. She placed it on the top of her bedside table. Deciding she wasn't that thirsty for a furry forest animal.

"Why didn't Stefan bring this to me?"

"He's helping Elena pack for a little road trip to Duke," Damon sighed. Sliding off the seat and crossing the room. Coming to a stop in front of her dresser.

_A road trip?_

"How long will Stefan be gone?" She had to think for a moment. If Stefan and Elena were leaving who would she hang out with? She'd go crazy in isolation-Matt wasn't an option and Bonnie...who knew if the girl would even talk to her. And there was this little problem with her and direct sunlight.

"Don't worry Blondie. Papa Stefan is hanging back," the Salvatore reported. Throwing her a smirk over his shoulder before returning his attention back onto the contents of her draw. "Someone has to make sure you don't do something stupid to compromise us."

_What a dick! There is no way I'm asking him for help. I'd rather fizzle up in the sun..._

"I wouldn't do that," the blond snapped. Suddenly struck with the urge to hurt him. Who gave in the right to act like a complete ass?

"Of course you wouldn't_," _he interjected, turning to stare her down, "but mommy plus hunter equals you getting us killed."

"Like your dad killed you?" She knew it was a low blow. Damon's past was a sore subject-which was what Stefan told her. But hey, Damon was her ex and she was allowed to be a bitch to him after all the things he did to her.

The Salvatore was sneering one moment and at her side the next. Hand wrapping firmly around her neck. Running a finger down her cheek with his other hand. She stared up at him, trying to keep the fear from her face. But, she probably wasn't doing a good job if the smirk on his face was any indication.

"Oh, Caroline," His voice was calm, but she could see the fire in his eyes. He was pissed, and he was older; which meant he could hurt her if he wanted to.

_No fear Care, no fear!_

"Oh, Damon," She mocked. Refusing to turn away. No matter how gut-wrenching his stare made her feel.

"Cute." He sneered. Releasing his hold on her and getting to his feet. He made his way to the door, stopping with his hand on the knob, "We'll be back soon, so, try not to have _too_ much fun with Stefan."

Caroline starred at the closed door after he'd left. Fingers feathering over her neck. Trying to catch a breath-even though, she probably didn't need it being a vampire and all.

_Definitely not asking him for help._

_

* * *

_

"Why do you want me to do this again?" Bonnie inquired. Skimming through the pages of Emily's grimoire nervously. Stefan glanced over in her direction worriedly before turning his gaze on Caroline, brow furrowed in curiosity. She hadn't told him why she'd decided to go to the witch for help.

_And I wasn't gonna..._

"Bonnie, I can't ask Damon to tell me what he knows..." The blond muttered, eyes staring up at the girl blankly. There was no way she wanted him to be able to hold his _generosity _over her head. "This is the only other option. So, can we please just, get this over with?"

The young witch nodded slowly. Tugging open the curtain of the bedroom window slightly. Not enough for the rays of the sun to reach her friend, but enough to spotlight the the lapis lazuli ring laying on the bed in front of her. Still, Caroline shrunk back against her headboard, taking in a sharp breath.

Even though she wasn't directly in the sun's rays, just the thought of them being so close-and the knowledge and experience of what they could do to her was enough to fill her with dread.

"Are we going to do this?" Bonnie asked, not liking the reaction her friend was having. She wasn't even one hundred percent sure she could even preform the spell properly. But when her friend asked her to at least try the spell the least she could do was comply. And she'd made sure the girl promised to never hurt anyone if the spell was successful. It was evident that Caroline had been hurt by the hostility she'd shown towards her at first but agreed profusely that she would never hurt anyone again.

_No one else can be hurt by my hand..._

Caroline felt a comforting hand rest on her knee. Her focus shifted towards Stefan, who gave her a reassuring smile. Though, he did not pull his hand away afterward. The girl couldn't suppress the smile making its way onto her face, or the way his cool fingers felt against the skin on her bare knee. It was so magnetic and she wanted to feel him a little bit more _intimately_. After her dream that morning of him, it was hard to look at him and not think about having sex. Which seemed pretty crazy because he was dating Elena.

_You remember Elena, Care. One of your best **friends**. _

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Now was definitely not the time to have a chit chat with her conscious. Because it would loose-she was never one to listen to her conscious.

"No?" Bonnie was surprised. Didn't her friend want some kind of freedom? Did she suddenly change her mind?

"Sorry. I was just-clearing my head." The girl spoke up, looking up with a half-ass attempt at a smile. "Let's get this over with. Tyler's having a party at the swimming hole and I do not want to miss it."

The truth was she could care less about Tyler's party. Though she was glad to hear he was alright after their little car accident. It was just that she hadn't seen the sun-well, been in the sun in days and she was growing restless. If she didn't get some fresh air soon it was probable that she would go insane. And that would mean she'd be making everyone elses' lives a living hell with a Debbie Downer routine.

"Do it." Stefan said, glancing up at Bonnie, rubbing gentle circles along Caroline's skin. Sending a tremor of delight down her spin. Impulsively she placed a hand over his. Curling her fingers under. Shooting him a wide smile, while on the inside she was wondering what she'd do to him if he wasn't dating Elena.

_Probably screw him so hard his brain would explode..._

Stefan's expression shifted to one of embarrassment and she wondered for a moment if he could read minds. But then she remembered this wasn't Twilight and he was no Edward Cullen. Though they both had the brooding thing down to a t.

An amused smirk grazed his lips as he starred into her eyes. A green in them that reminded her of the jello she'd eaten while she was in the hospital recuperating.

_"_Green_ jello?" _He said_. _Tilting his head to the side. "Really?"_  
_

_Oh, my god!_

"Done," Bonnie's voice cut their moment of wonderment short. "Try the ring out."_  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** I knew I shouldn't have watched the last VD epi cause now I'm going to be thinking about what happened and that's going to affect this story. But I just could not help it. It was too tempting. All those Steroline scenes (ship name?) made me feel all bubbly inside. The Delena was awesome. Liked their last scene together-Go Damon!- and A Kat-Care friendship? WTF? Hasn't she already done enough to poor o'l Caroline_? Lemme guess: she's going to turn her into a psycho vampire and her mom's gonna be forced to kill her. (2x05) That's what I'm guessing is gonna happen after seeing the promo pics but I hope to god the writer's haven't gone down that dark and dreary road._ Anyways. Thank you for all the reviews, they help pay my rent...Um, I'm pretty sure I know what I want in the next chappie, **smutty goodness**, but it probably won't happen till the very next chapter? I don't want to go too fast. Or too slow.

_Anyways, Reviews are much appreciated. Tell me what you want to see in the next chappie and what one-shot ideas you think I should persue for this ship or Daroline.  
_


End file.
